Fablehaven: Quest For The Book Of Eron
by Coulter Dixon Will Live On
Summary: This is a story where Seth is forced to go on a perilous journey with his family.  Give it some time.  I will write as much as possible daily.


Fablehaven: Quest For The Book Of Eron

A Time Of Peace

It was an early Autumn day. The sky was cloudy, and the wind was cold. It was a time of peace, after all the bloodshed of the Demon War. Kendra and Bracken had started their relationship, and there was even a set date for her to become an Eternal to stay with Bracken. Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson were re-instated as the Carerakers of Fablehaven, and Vannessa and Warren (both of whom are of on adventures currently) even kicked-off a relationship. Tanu had built a buissness brewing potions for the Knights Of The Dawn, and Grandpa Larsen was made the Head of them. Kendra and Seth's parents had both come up to par with what had happened when Seth and Kendra had visited Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson all these years. They were now happily living at the main house at Fablehaven. All was well.

Seth was outside on the cold damp grass playing a game of football at around four in the afternoon. On his team was Hugo , versus Newel, Doren, and Mendigo.

"Grey, seventeen! Hike!" Seth shouted above the wind. He threw the ball between his legs into Hugo's outstretched arms and made a mad dash toward the other end of the field. Running swiftly, Seth caught the ball Hugo lobbed halfway across the field with a grunt of air ecsaping his chest from the impact. Hugo then ran as fast as he good towards where Mendigo was, grabbing him by the neck and holding him down.

With his path clear, Seth made a wild sprint to the endzone, only to see Doren running quickly to intercept him. Just as Doren stood in front of him, Seth jumped into the air as high as he could and spun, landing squarely behind the stunned satyr. Seth stumbled as realized what he luck he had, and had a split second to regain his balance, which he did, avoiding Newel narrowly, and he sprinted at top speed to the endzone when-

"TOUCHDOWN!" Seth roared, throwing the ball onto the ground. "We won!"

Seth jumped up and down while Hugo cheered in his gravelly voice.

"Not fair!" Newel accused, walking up to Seth in a rage of losing. "You had the biggest automaton!"

"Yeah, but you had both Mendigo and Doren on your team. It was absolutely fair." Seth said.

"Yeah, but, fizzit, nub, bleah!" Newel said in gibberish angrily. There was a brief moment of silence, when suddenly everyone, even Kendra, who was watching silently from a collapsable lawnchair, burst out into a fit of laughter. Even Mendigo, who, after being repaired by the wizrd Agad, had made him more independant laughed in a voice like splintering or cracking wood.

"Alright Seth," Kendra said, regaining her sanity form laughter. "We'd better go inside. It'll be just about supper now."

"Yeah, yeah," Seth drawled, jogging up to the porch. "I'll see you guys later."

As Seth and Kendra stepped into the warmth of the house, a spirit-lifting aroma met their frost-bitten noses.

"What are we having for dinner?" Kendra asked politely as Grandma Larsen, Grandma Sorenson and Marla Sorenson walked into the room.

"Fettucini Alfredo in a cream cheese sauce, with homemade garlic bread and spaghetti in meat sauce." Marla answered.

"Will it be ready soon?" Seth implored through a mouthful of saliva.

"Soon enough." Marla replied.

Seth and Kendra walked into the kitchen to wash their hands for supper. They went and sat down at their spots at the new dining table and waited for the others to arrive. Slowly but surely, the rest of the family members filtered into the room. When eveyone was seated, the Grandma's and Marla brought the food into the room and set the dishes on the nicely decorated tabletop. Seth greedily reached for the spaghetti and Marla had to slap hos hand so he didn't dish the entire batch onto his plate. Kendra politely cut a slice from the loaf of garlic bread and set it on her plate. After everyone settled in, Grandpa Sorenson, who was sitting at the head of the table spoke.

"Ahem. Thank you," Grandpa said, getting everyone's attention. "I'd like to propose a toast. To the happiness and peace that has settled into the world now that the Demon King and his minions have been sealed away. May we all live our prosperous lives long."

He was answered to a chorus of "Hear, hear" and the clinking of glasses lightly tapping each other. It was directly at that moment that Seth heard the voice.

"_Seth...come to us..." _the voice whispered in a feminine voice.

Seth tentatively looked over to his sister sitting next to him. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Hmm...nothing, I guess..."

The rest of the family dinner went by without Seth hearing a single other whispered word from a mysterious hidden voice.

After dinner, the grandma's and Marla disappeared into the kitchen to do the dishes, leaving Kendra with Grandpa Sorenson and Larsen, Seth, and Tanu. After the women finished with the dishes, the rest of the family was sheparded into the living room, where everyone sat and talked, a fire blazing in the open hearth.

Then Seth heard it again...

"_Seth...come to us..._" the voice differed only slightly, again in a feminine voice.

Seth stood up from the comftorable couch and yawned. "I think I'm going to hit the hay early tonight."

Seth left the family after wishing them a quick goodnight, and tromped up the stairs into the attic. Seth changed hastily into his pyjamas and turned off the light. He climbed into his unmade bed and tried falling asleep.

Then the third voice was heard...

"_Seth...come to us..."_ the voice, again, was feminine and differed slightly from the other two.

After a few minutes of thinking, Seth put together the peices. Three voices. All feminine. All reaching out to Seth directly. All different slightly.

The voices belonged to the Singing Sisters.

**This is my first time publishing fanfiction, so please read and review. Disclaimer: All characters and elements of Fablehaven belong to Brandon Mull. I do not own the rights to Fablehaven.**


End file.
